runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Ruderion/In bewerking
Details *Level 45 *Level 43 *Level 39 *Level 45 is aanbevolen. |items= *Een pickaxe *Een chisel *1 stuk bread *Genoeg runes voor Fire Bolt, Wind Bolt, en Crumble Undead (it is mogelijk om te missen) *Een tinderbox *Een candle *Normale logs, oak logs, willow logs, maple logs *Soft clay (neem er twee mee als je een kamelen masker wil) *1 coal *een paar Waterskins. |monsters to kill= *Demon Level 100 }} Walkthrough Zie Enakhra's Temple voor kaarten van de tempel die in deze quest een rol speelt. Als je de tempel uit moet teleporten tijdens de quest, dan kan je de tempel weer binnen door een geheime ingang net oost van de plek waar je het standbeeld bouwde. Zorg ervoor dat je ten minste een paar prayer points hebt want je hebt ze nodig om de bewakers te laten zien dat je niet te raken bent. Er wordt niet gevochten in deze quest, maar je zult wel wat schade oplopen dus je kan het beste 1 of 2 lobsters meenemen. Het is ook belangrijk dat je alle voorwerpen voor deze quest meeneemt want het is een lange weg terug. Praat met Lazim net buiten de desert quarry. Hij zal vertellen dat hij zo graag een sculptuur wil maken maar dat hij een ongeluk had en het niet zelf kan doen. Bied aan om hem te helpen, en haal 32 kilograms sandstone door het te mijnen in de quarry. Lazim zal niet meer aannemen dan 32kg, dus als het nodig is breek dan de blokken met een chisel. Spelers zullen het veel makkelijker vinden om met Lazim om te gaan als ze hem telkens elk stuk gemijnde sandstone brengen. Nadat je Lazim precies 32kg hebt gegeven, zal hij ze met magie aan elkaar zetten om een 32kg sandstone block te maken. Gebruik je chisel op het blok dat hij je geeft om een sandstone base te maken. Praat weer met hem en plaats dan het blok om het vlak stuk grond naast hem. Nu heb je 20kg sandstone nodig voor de torso. Nadat je hem de vereiste hoeveelheid hebt gegeven zal hij je de 20kg sandstone block geven. Gebruik je chisel erop en om een sandstone body te maken en bevestig het dan op de basis. Als het op de basis staat, gebruik de chisel nog een keer op de body om meer details op het standbeeld te krijgen. Vervolgens zal Lazim je vragen om een hoofd te maken. Je moet dan kiezen wat voor hoofd je gaat uithakken. Voor spelers die The Giant Dwarf hebben voltooid, zal dit bekend voorkomen. Je kan kiezen uit Lazim, Icthlarin, Zamorak, of Akthanakos, maar het maakt niet uit wat je kiest. Om het hoofd te maken hak je een 5kg blok granite, en daarna beitel je het met een chissel. Later zul je nog een hoofd moeten maken, dus hak alvast een tweede 5kg blok granite maar doe er verder niets mee. Use het hoofd op het standbeeld. Het gewicht van het standbeeld zal ervoor zorgen dat de grond eronder instort, waardoor jij en Lazim in de ancient temple zullen vallen. Je zult ontdekken dat het standbeeld is gebroken. Praat daarna met Lazim. Neem het zilveren M sigil van het voetstuk ten zuiden van waar jij en Lazim zijn gevallen. Gebruik nu je chisel op het standbeeld om een stenen linker arm, stenen rechter arm, stenen linker been, en een stenen rechter been te krijgen. Deze heb je nodig om de deuren naar de kamers van slot te halen. Ga alle kamers langs in een circel. Elke keer als je een van de vier deuren tegenkomt, examine het en maak het slot open met het corresponderende lichaamsdeel. Bekijk het filmpje van Enakhra (een Zamorakian Mahjarrat) en neem de Z sigil, R sigil, en K sigil als je er langs komt. Die met de M sigil vormen de medeklinkers van Zamorak. Nadat je alle buitenste deuren hebt opengemaakt met de vier lichaamsdelen, ga dan naar het midden en gebruik de sigils om de vier deuren van slot te doen. (Je kan de deuren bekijken om er achter te komen wel sigil nodig is om het open te maken.) Unlock all four doors from the inside, then go up the ladder. Attempt to pass the magical barrier. You cannot, so head back down and speak to Lazim. He will give you the head you created earlier, so climb back up the ladder and place it on the pedestal in front of the barrier. The head fits, but not enough to unlock the gate. Talk to Lazim again and he will suggest making a mould of a soft material. Use your soft clay on the pedestal to make a mould, and then use the chisel on the remaining piece of medium-sized granite to carve a new stone head. Place this granite camel head into the pedestal to be greeted by another cut scene. (Optional: use a second wet clay on the granite head on the pedestal to make a camel mask for yourself.) .]] Lazim now appears next to you. Talk to him, and he will tell you to solve the puzzles in the rooms. You must light the four globes on the pedestal—based on the four classes of the Ancient Magicks spells—before you can pass the magical barrier and proceed north. Here is how to light each one: *Note you have to talk to Lazim before you can do the '''Ice' and Smoke puzzles.'' Blood Take the north-west corridor, and talk to the Pentyn. He will speak of how he believes you to be a Mahjarrat and how he has been tortured for many years. Give him a loaf of bread. He'll still be stuck but will no longer be hungry, so you can ask him questions about the temple. Ice Take the west corridor, and cast fire bolt on the frozen fountain to thaw it. Shadow Take the east corridor, and investigate each brazier to see which item belongs to it. Use the appropriate item on the brazier to light it. The items are: Log, oak log, willow log, maple log, candle, and coal. If you linger in the room before lighting a brazier, tiny biting insects swarm all over you, rapidly hitting 1 hit point. Smoke Take the north-east corridor, and cast an air bolt on the furnace grate to clear the smoke out of the room. After all four globes are lit, talk to Lazim and then go north through the barrier. Climb up the ladder. Go south, and you'll see a Boneguard. Talk to it, and then cast crumble undead. You can now climb over the pile of bones. Make sure to take and bury the big bones the Boneguard dropped! Climb down the ladder. You'll meet another Boneguard. Talk to it, and it will attack you. Turn on protect from melee to prove you are not so easy to bring down.Then, it will tell you that it was put under Enakhra's control. Agree to seal her in her temple by building a wall. Take three sandstone blocks from the pile of rubble and use them to build up the wall, using your chisel to trim each brick after you set it up. Once you've built the wall, Enakhra will speak. Talk to the Boneguard, who will reveal himself to be another Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. He follows Zaros and is Enakhra's archrival. You will then see a short cut scene. Enakhra will destroy your wall and teleport away to have her final battle with Akthankos. Reward *2 quest points *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it. *Camel mask (use a piece of clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make) Music Music tracks unlocked: *Lament Trivia *At the beginning of the quest, Lazim says, "I've been struck by my muse..." This is a reference to the nine Muses, daughters of Zeus who were the goddesses of the arts, including sculpting. *Lazim says, "The last adventurer to help me was carrying around a girl in a barrel." This is a reference to The Tourist Trap. *The globes are named after the types of ancient magicks spells (blood, ice, smoke, and shadow) *When the player falls into the temple for the first time, your character says 'argh, my duodenum'. this could be a reference to Peter's line 'Oh god, my duodenum's acting up' in the Family Guy episode 'Emission Impossible'. *Since the introduction of Tales of the Muspah, this quest seems to be part of the same series; in the final scene, Enakhra says "See you in the north" to Akthankos, referencing the Mahjarrats' regeneration point. *Many things in this quest seem to be references to Ancient Magicks. First, in the cut scene with the knights attacking, Enakhra seems to be using ancients. Second, the puzzles in the room with the barrier relate to the types of ancient spells: ice, smoke, blood and shadow. Lastly, Enakhra and Akthankos teleport away with Ancients teleport.